Meeting in my Bedroom
by YELLOW JACKET PRIDE
Summary: An affair that started two years ago after he was married. Will Shinichi stay in his marriage or will he end it all?


**Well, it's my second Shinichi and Shiho rated M story. Lemon warning!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Detective Conan. It belongs to Gosho Aoyama. Title based off a song by Silk, which I also don't own.**

**Meeting in my Bedroom**

_Prologue_

"_Shinichi, this isn't right. You're a married man. Shouldn't you be at home with your wife?" Shiho said, trying her best to shove Shinichi away._

_Shinichi ignored her and brought her petite body closer to his, "I want to be here with you. It's like Ran and I weren't meant for each other."_

_Shiho finally freed herself from Shinichi's embrace, "What are you talking about? You've been chasing her all these years and now you're saying you two weren't meant for each other. What happened? Are you getting a divorce? Maybe you're just drunk before you came here. Most of all, do you even love me to divorce your wife of just a couple of months or is it just a one-night stand? I have to know Shinichi," she yelled, torn, confused either to let him have his way with her or try to set this right._

_Shinichi sighed, stepping closer to her, bringing his hand to her cheek, "Shiho," he spoke with such tenderness, "I love you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Like I said, Ran and I just don't get each other anymore, I don't love her anymore."_

_He slowly brought her to a kiss, a kiss full of love and passion._

_Her doubts washed away as pleasure flooded through her whole body because of her lover._

____**An affair that started two years ago after his marriage, two lovers meet again while the wife is away.**_

_**A call later that night**__…_

"Hey, Shiho, can you come over to my house? I'm lonely," Shinichi pleaded, his voice coming through the phone.

"Where's your so called 'wife,' Shiho retorted, sitting in her car at the convenience store parking lot. _'Why aren't you divorced yet?'_

Shinichi sighed, "She's out of town for the week. And before you say anything, you're not doing anything wrong."

"Fine, I'll be there in five minutes."

Five minutes later, Shiho arrived at Shinichi's mansion. She twisted the knob only to find the door unlocked.

She entered the living room, walking to the staircase when she felt a familiar body against hers.

"Glad to see you here," Shinichi whispered, wrapping his arms around her waist, planting a small kiss on her neck.

"Well, I couldn't let you suffer tonight," she whispered back huskily.

"Let's take this upstairs," he said as he picked up Shiho and carried her bridle style to his room.

When they arrived in the bedroom, Shinichi put Shiho on his bed, climbing on top of her. He leaned down and pressed his soft lips against hers.

Shiho's warm tongue slid over Shinichi's lips, a needy groan escaping from him as he opened his mouth slightly, letting Shiho's tongue slither through.

Shinichi's fingers began to unbutton her shirt, leaving Shiho in her bra. He trailed tiny kisses from her neck to the center of her chest.

"Just take it off," she moaned.

He chuckled, finally removing the last article of clothing on the upper half of her body.

Shiho ran her hands up his clothed stomach to his chest then back down to lift his shirt up.

With his shirt off Shinichi lowered his head and kissed both of her hard nipples before taking one in his mouth, his warm tongue circling around it. His hands gripped both her wrists and put it above her head.

Shiho moaned softly, her back arching off the bed.

He switched sides, sucking gently on the other pink nipple while one of his hands played with the other.

"Shinichiiiii," she groaned, biting her bottom lip in pleasure.

His arousal grew, loving the way she said his name. Shinichi released Shiho's wrists, trailing kisses down her body. He brushed his lips against her soft stomach, going lower to her skirt. His fingers unzipped the skirt and dropped it on the floor along with the other clothes.

Shinichi stood on his knees, his eyes glazing over with desire, "You're so beautiful," his lips lightly touched her lips, "no other woman's beauty can compare to yours, not even Ran's."

Shiho sat up on the bed, elbows resting on the mattress, "Then why haven't you divorce her yet? You're still married to her even after this whole affair started."

"Calm down. I wouldn't necessarily call this an affair; I told you I don't love her anymore. I promise that when she returns, I'll tell her the truth," he said, "now it's your turn."

Shinichi laid on his back as Shiho climbed on top of him, claiming his lips, her hands traveling up and down his body. She caressed his muscled chest as she trailed wet kisses on his neck.

"Yeeesssss," he whispered, mouth parted slightly, quick heavy breaths escaping along with a few groans.

Shiho smirked, "Enjoying yourself, tantei-san," Shinichi nodded, his eyes darkened with lust.

Satisfied with his answer, Shiho slid her hands to his jeans, unbuttoning it in the process. She removed his pants then paused to look at him.

Shinichi's chestnut hair is ruffled, his forehead coated lightly with sweat, his chest rising and falling rapidly along with his heaving breaths, his bulge straining against his black silk boxers.

Shiho slowly stroked his hard length through the fabric.

Shinichi began to writhe as she continued stroking him. Then she nipped his ear earning a groan from the detective.

"Ride me," Shinichi said suddenly.

Only in her panties, Shiho straddled Shinichi and started to rock against him. Shinichi placed his hands on her waist as he matched her rhythm. Shiho picked up the pace, riding him harder.

"Yes…baby…yes," he hissed in pleasure.

Shiho moaned out loud, "Shinichi, I want you inside me."

After hearing this, Shinichi flipped their positions. He removed her panties and his boxers.

Spreading her legs, Shinichi slowly penetrated her. He rocked back and forth, going deeper each time, "Shhhiihooooo, baby, so good and so tight," Shinichi moaned.

Shiho pushed her hips against his at every thrust. Shinichi moved faster, lowering his head to capture Shiho's lips in a kiss.

Their tongues battled as Shinichi's body is pressed against Shiho's.

"You feel… so good, "Shiho gasped as he drove harder while she wrapped her long legs around his waist.

After a few seconds, Shinichi stopped, "What," Shiho asked.

"I want you to be on top," he laid on his back.

Shiho smirked, "As you wish," she impaled down on his stiff manhood as she started a fast pace rhythm, wanting both her and Shinichi to cum.

She pressed her body tightly against his, Shinichi grunted, "Almost there," his arm wrapped around her body, meeting her thrusts. Shiho buried her head in Shinichi's neck, muffling her screams as both came. Shinichi yelled out Shiho's name.

Shiho rested her head on his warm chest, listening to his heartbeat.

"Love you," Shinichi ran his fingers through her hair, kissing her forehead.

"I love you too," she said, snuggling into his chest.

Both lovers fell asleep as the next day awaits them.

'_Wow, this trip ended quickly than I expected. Oh well, at least I'm back home to see my loving husband._' Ran thought happily, unlocking the front door. _'I bet that he's gonna be excited, we'll spend the day watching movies and have a fancy dinner date.'_

Ran traveled up the stairs to their bedroom.

"I'm back, Shi…ni…chi," she dropped her purse in shock.

In THEIR bed was a naked Shinichi with an equally naked unknown woman in his embrace.

Shinichi woke up to see Ran at the door, _'Oh no, I thought she was suppose to come back next week,'_ he thought. Then he started to panic when Shiho also woke up.

Shiho saw Ran and looked towards Shinichi, giving him the deadliest glare he ever saw.

Taking a closer look at the woman, Ran gasped, _'its Shiho, Shinichi's friend.'_

"Shinichi, I thought you love me."

Shiho abruptly got up from the bed with the blanket wrapped around her body, "You correct this situation, Kudo-kun. Goodbye."

"No! Shiho, wait a minute." Shinichi clumsily wrapped the bed sheets around his waist and grabbed her wrist before she left.

He turned to Ran with a bitter smile, "I'm sorry for betraying you like this, Ran, but I'm in love with Shiho. To tell you the truth, Shiho and I have been seeing each other after four months of our marriage. I feel like we weren't meant to be married or should've taken this relationship past friendship. Even though I was friends with Shiho, I feel this connection with her."

Tears fell down Ran's face, "Then why you haven't divorce me," she yelled.

"I was waiting on a check from my parents so I could get the divorce papers, but since I've got the check yesterday, I'm ready to divorce you. You're still my best friend at least," he explained.

"I would never think that you would cheat and divorce me. But at least you told me the truth later than continuing to see two girls at the same time. I'll sign the papers and come back for my things, goodbye Shinichi," Ran said, leaving.

"Goodbye, Ran," Shinichi whispered then turned to Shiho.

"See, I told you I'll tell her. Now, I have a question for you."

"What is it meitantei-san?" Shiho teased.

"Will you marry me?" He said, getting the ring from the dresser.

Shiho placed her hands on his chest and kissed him passionately, "Yes," she whispered against his lips.

"And will you be the mother of my children," he asked, his arms around her waist.

"Yes, I love you Kudo Shinichi."

"I love you too, Kudo Shiho," he said bringing her to another kiss.

_Epilogue_

Shinichi and Shiho finally gotten married two months later. Ran married Dr. Araide and now is living happily with him and their baby boy. A year later, Shiho gave birth to a girl then a boy one year later. Shinichi is still a detective and is working with the Beika Police Department while Shiho has a job in forensics.

Shinichi comes through the front door, seeing Shiho playing with the kids, Akemi and Shinichi Jr.

"How was the case," Shiho asked.

"Too easy, he practically turned himself in," Shinichi loosened his tie before sitting on the couch and placed his son on his lap.

"Hey there little buddy. Were you good for mommy," he said, tickling the one year old.

Shinichi Jr. giggled happily, looking at his tou-san with the exact cobalt blue eyes, "Dada, dada," he said cutely.

Shinichi's eyes widened, "He said 'dada,' that's his first word," a sense of pride swelling up.

"You're that excited?" Shiho said, cradling Akemi in her arms.

"Why, I can't? C'mon, Akemi said 'mommy' when she was a few months old and then later called me 'daddy' before she turned one. Let me be happy for once," Shinichi pouted.

"Awe, look kids, your father is going to cry," she teased, the children giggled at his expression.

"You're so cold," he grumbled, "but I still love you," he kissed her cheek.

"You better. I love you and our beautiful children," she said, placing a sweet kiss on his lips.

**A/N: How was it? I would like your opinion. PLEASE REVIEW! I'm begging you!**


End file.
